When In Heat
by LoveDaisyChan
Summary: There's a massive heat wave, and Romano has never been this cranky. Spain's used to it, but he's found a way to calm his little amour...spamano smut, explicit stuff man. Beware what chu read!


Okay, it's time to make a spamano fanfic. I'm sure it won't be that complicated, ne? Come on, it's spamano...okay, there are a few warnings...vibrator,mild dirty talk penetration, and some bad business with ice. Enjoy lovelees.

* * *

"Loviiiii," Spain sighed, slumping lazily over the side of the bed. Sweat beaded his face, and he was only wearing a thin undershirt and some boxers. His cheeks were flushed with heat and in simple words, he was hot as hell.

In many more ways than one.

Spain rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Romano was being cranky as usual, but today it seemed like he was frustrated. He didn't want to see Spain, and refused to until the nation put more clothes on.

But it was searing outside, and Spain was just going to have to risk the harsh tongue Romano would spit at him. Why did the heat get to Lovi so badly?

"Spain! Where the hell are ya! It's frickin hot in here!"

Spain sighed. The air conditioner was wide open, full blast, and it was still hot. Rediculous.

"In here, Lovi." He called.

The feisty Italian stormed into the room and yelled,"Why the hell does it get so damn hot around here!? I could barely make it home with the frickin ice cause it keeps melting!"

Spain stared up at Romano. What was yelling going to solve?

Then he saw what was in his hand.

"L...Lovi..."Spain muttered, sitting up, "Is...is that iced tea?"

Romano scowled and held it to Spain's lips." I shouldn't share...but here. Don't drink it all.

Spain wrapped his lips around the straw and sipped the sweet chilly drink, the cold liquid refreshingly washing down his throat as he swallowed.

"I bought some tea while I was out. Maybe it should cool us down..." Romano uttered.

Spain thankfully licked his lips and said, "Gracias..."

"Whatever..." Romano replied in a small voice, sitting down.

For some reason, Spain was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do...and Romano was home. Maybe...?

Spain smirked. There was no way Romano would feel up to having sex. He was already complaining about the heat. It was impossible.

"It's too hot to sleep...too hot to cook...too hot to do anything! Man I hate it when it's hot!" Romano grumbled, laying across the bed.

Spain's attention was suddenly caught by the little part of Romano's stomach from where his shirt lifted up.

It was glossed with sweat, flat and slightly built. He didn't work out a lot, but he did enough to keep a good body. To say the least, Romano had an amazing body. He was too insecure to show it off to people.

Spain was the only person who had seen him naked.

Romano turned to Spain, and his face turned red as he yelped," And what the hell is your problem!?"

The Spaniard frowned and slid to Romano's side.

"Loviii, I'm hornyyyy..." he whined, wrapping an arm around the younger country.

Romano scoffed and murmured, "You're some kind of bitch in heat aren't you?"

Spain chuckled. "Remember when we first did it? We hit it three times that night..."

The Italian was silent.

"You were an animal. You rode me like a frickin horse, it was the sexiest thing ever. And you didn't stop till you could pump the semen out of my body."

Romano turned away, his face becoming a darker red than before.

"Shall I continue?" Spain chorteled, "You remember what happened."

Romano bit his lip, squirming under Romano's arm, but making no movement to get away.

"You made an amazing noise when you came, and you kept yelling something...what was it?"

He whispered this part in the other nation's ear, sliding closer and closer.

Romano blushed deeper, frowning as he said, "I said...harder..."

Spain smirked again, and rolled on top of Romano. "I told you I wouldn't let you do that again. Jumping all over me and biting my lip...dirty little Romano you."

Romano squirmed, cursing in Spanish. He didn't care if Spain understood him.

"Then you got all over my body, pulling my hair and jerking me off, and you tried to get me on the bottom. You can't stand being on the bottom..."

He licked Romano's ear as he uttered, "Can you?"

He received a small whimper as he kissed the other man's neck.

"I...I was wasted alright?" Romano replied, "I was messed up...and I wasn't thinking straight."

"You thought straight enough to try and screw me?" Spain said.

"You were wasted too!" Romano retorted, then let out a small moan as Spain bit down on his neck.

"Not like you were..." he muttered.

Spain sat up and stuck a hand under the bed. "Lay down."

"What the hell are you doing?" Romano growled.

Spain simply smiled and repeated, "Just lay on your stomach."

Romano sighed angrily and complied, pressing his face against the cold mattress. It was actually comfortable...

As if he was going to fall for any of Spain's little tricks...

The Spaniard pulled out a box and took the contents out of it.

Romano could hear some rummaging and fumbling going on, and he was trying to stay put because 1, he was feeling too lazy to move, and 2, he was going to take his chances and actually trust this bastard.

Spain chuckled and asked, "Ready?"

Romano nodded stiffly. What was he getting himself into...

Spain pulled down Romano's pants and underwear, receiving a harsh tone of Spanish cursing and said, "Hold still..."

"Bastard...what are you doing..!?"

"Just calm down."

Romano let out a sharp stream of breath and sat still.

The older nation stuck his hand in the glass of tea and pulled an ice cube out before his fingers became numb. Then, he slowly began rubbin the ice around Romano's entrance.

"IS THAT ICE!?" Romano cried, squirming almost violently.

"Didn't I say calm down? I'm not putting that thing in dry."

"WHAT THING!?" Romano shouted, his voice raising an octave.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you..." Spain whispered, rubbimg the ice in a circular motion. The melted water lubricated Romano's hole as it trickled down to his penis, causing him to flinch.

Spain smiled as Romano whimpered, squirming as the cold water moistened his behind.

"Do you...know what you're doing?" Romano uttered.

"Of course," Spain answered, "Would I ever do you wrong?"

Romano didn't answer.

When the ice had melted to a smaller size, he slid it inside Romano's anus.

"N...not there...!" Romano moaned, clenching the sheets as the remaining ice melted inside him. "Why would you do that...!"

Spain smirked and pulled out the toy, holding the remote that went with it in his other hand. He slowly pushed the toy in Romano's moistened hole, receiving another moan, this one louder than before.

"Sp...Spain...what are you doing?" Romano whimpered, squirming to adjust to the dildo stuck between his cheeks.

"Hold on..." Spain answered. He was loving the noises Romano was making.

"Romano...what am I to you?"

Romano bit his lip at the question. "Why would you ask me that?" He retorted.

Spain pushed a button, and the toy started vibrating.

"Augh...ah~ Sp...Spai...!" Romano gasped, his insides throbbing as his muscles tightened around the vibrator. He had never felt something like this inside him. It was weird...but it felt good...

Spain let go of the button and said, "Answer the question and you get another shot. Hurry before your body settles down."

Romano let out a noise of need, raising his butt in the air. "H...how cuel can you be?"

The Spaniard smiled and repeated, "What am I to you?"

"...Well...you always try to make me smile...and it's annoying sometimes, but...I don't hate you..." Romano mumbled, staring at the matress.

"Can I make you come? Are you going to come for me?" Spain whispered, holding the button down.

The toy began vibrating once more, causing Romano to moan louder than before as he moved his hips to adjust his body. It felt so good to him, and he really didn't care if Spain was right today. If he loved Spain he loved him. What would it change? Nothing about that drunken night could change how he felt.

"The more you hesitate..." Spain said, releasing the button, "The farther you are from an orgasm. If you want to come, you have to answer me."

Romano sat still, panting as his face glowed scarlet. His body felt so hot, and he knew it wasn't the heat. Spain was really making him work for this...

"Romano, you're not lying are you?" Spain asked, his eyes dulled deviously.

"Spain...don't tell me you don't trust me..." Romano murmured.

Spain smiled and pressed the button.

"Uhn~ S...Spain...if you keep doing that...!" The younger nation whimpered, squirming once more as the vibrator continued throbbing inside him.

"Let me make this a little challenging..."

Spain reached between Romano's legs to caress his hardened penis, receiving a deep moan as he toyed with the tip and stroked it.

"You can't talk very well now can you? How could you when your downstairs is being played with while a dildo's stuck in your butt?" Spain whispered in Romano's ear.

"S...Spain...stop...! I...my body...!" Romano moaned, squirming under Spain's weight. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt good...

"Lovi...do you really love me? Do you?" Spain muttered, pressing the button again.

The Italian cried out as Spain pushed the toy deeper inside him, moving it in a circular motion to find his spot.

"That didn't take long did it? Your spot was very easy to find...are you really that horny?"

Romano's eyes were half-rolled to the back of his head as he blushed deeply, relishing in the pleasure. It was so dizzying...he didn't want it to-

Spain let go, releasing the button. To be honest he was enjoying this. Seeing Romano like this made his own body excited. He could feel a bulge growing in his boxers just listening to Romano's moans.

"Uhn...Spain...why...!?" Romano whimpered, his eyes dulled with lust.

"Answer my question."

Romano began rubbing his lips together, trying not to seem desperate. He didn't want to just blurt something but if he took too long he would never be able to release.

"Spain...you know how I feel about you...I love you...I wouldn't be here with you if it was a lie."

Spain kissed Romano's neck and whispered, "You're cute..."

Once again he continued shoving the toy inside his lover, receiving an agonizing moan as he twisted it between Romano's cheeks, stretching his rings of muscles.

"Ah~~ S...Spain! Hahh~~ please stop...!" Romano cried, wriggling as his insides quivered from the vibration of the dildo. It was almot as if his very body was telling him that it may not be enough...

Romano reached behind and grabbed Spain's wrist, panting madly as he did so.

Spain raised a brow and said, "What's wrong? You give up...?"

Romano pulled the dildo out if him, and it bounced on the mattress, moisture soaking the bedsheets as it dripped with hot liquid.

He slid up against the backboard and grabbed hold of it, posing as if he were aiming his butt at Spain.

"Por favor...before I settle down..."

Spain bit his lip. He hadn't expected Romano to be so...what was the word...

Desperate?

No, sexy was the right word. It described this scenario perfectly: Reddened face, sweaty back arched as he sat with his flushed erection between his quivering legs, panting and gasping.

This turned Spain in every way possible.

He could feel his bulge twitching, protuding through his boxers as he stared at his aroused lover.

"Romano..." he whispered, slipping out of his underwear. He spun the other man onto his back and leaned over him.

"Hurry, Spain...don't let me settle down..." Romano moaned, spreading his legs wider.

The Spaniard complied, wrapping his arms around the other nation. He licked his ear and hissed, "Get ready..."

He pushed one of Romano's flushed butt cheeks apart and slowly eased his penis between the tender flesh, letting out a sharp jet of air as Romano's insides clenched around him.

"Ahh! Antonio...!" Romano cried, gripping the bedsheets as his muscles pulsated.

Spain cringed as he pushed as far as he could, then pulled almost completely out and rammed back in. The smaller nation arched his back as his prostate was hit. "Ah~ Right there...! There, Spain...!"

Spain smiled and began thrusting at a pace, lip locking with the man under him. He released a moan when they met mid thrust.

With one hand, he fondled Romano's nipple, and reached down to stroke him with the other.

Romano pulled from the kiss with a string of saliva and whimpered, "No...if you do that...!"

Spain pulled Romano into another kiss, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue as he continued pumping into him.

Romano's quadricepts clenched up as Spain's flesh slapped against his butt, his flushed cheeks squeezing around the throbbing rod.

Spain reached up from Romano's nipples and caressed his curl, receiving a moan for more.

"Antonioooo...touch me more...pleaseee..." Romano begged, wrapping his arms around Spain's neck.

The older nation smirked and sealed his lips around a nipple, still stroking Romano's curl and penis.

"Ahh~~c...coming...I'm coming...!" Romano hissed, curling his toes as he reached his climax, saliva trickling down his chin.

"Give me a reason to let you come," Spain growled, ramming harder into his lover.

"LET ME COMMMMMME!" He screamed, his legs bucking in the air as white semen shot from his penis, spraying on his face and the pillows. His body trembled violently as he finished his orgasm.

Spain came inside the other nation, releasing a small grunt as he shifted his hips forward.

"Antonio...! Te...te amo..." Romano gasped.

"Te amo...mi amour...!" Spain whispered.

The two slumped on the mattress, panting as their muscles began relaxing...

"Romano...your face..." Spain whispered, leaning forward, "You came on your face..."

"Oh...hmm..." Romano uttered, still caught in a sexual daze.

"Let me get it, " Spain reached over and began licking the semen from the other's face, cleaning the white sticky mess from Romano's skin

"Mm...it's still hot..." Spain moaned, then began sucking on Romano's cheeks. He slowly lingered to the other's lips, pulling him into a sticky kiss, a string of white saliva connecting them each time their tongues parted.

Romano pulled away and whimpered, "I'm getting horny again..."

Sspain smirked and said, "Want another go? I'll let you take charge..."

Romano scowled and climbed on Spain's stomach, sucking on Spain's sweaty stomach, lowering to his nether regions.

"Romano...?" Spain gasped. How much semen did this guy hold!?

"I'm giving you a blow job, you can't move or I'll choke." He retorted.

"Really? Are you that inexperienced?" The older man laughed.

"Shut up! I don't do this often...!"

Spain sighed and sat back. "Okay, I'll sit still." He said.

Heat waves weren't so much of a bother after all, huh...

* * *

Jeez, it's hard typing this on my phone! It took a while didn't it. I wanted to make a good spamano fanfic, so it did absorb my time. The work of a fujoshi is never done! There are some typos, please forgive me, I did this one my phone...that is hella hard. Reviews, darlings...reviews...*-*


End file.
